Heretofore many forms of apparatus have been devised to apply pelvic traction to a patient which required systems of superstructures mounted on patients beds employing weights, cables or ropes to pull on a patients pelvis to exert a linear pull on the lower spine. In most cases the application of traction required more than one person be present to assist in application and removal of traction to a patient lying in a bed. The presently described traction system permits the patient to place him or herself in traction without assistance of others once the traction pull requirements are established. The closest art known to me for permitting a patient to self-apply traction is the form of traction belt shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,906 to C. A. Wiltrout employing a system of adjustable straps crisscrossing a waist belt with guides connected to a waist encircling belt. The following structures were found on a search of the prior art caused to be made by me:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos.: 807,908 2,966,906 1,562,294 3,295,517 2,573,866 4,065,814 2,772,674 4,602,627 ______________________________________